


Acidental

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, I'll just end up buying the emotional hurt/comfor tag one day, Jisung accidentally calls Chan dad, M/M, Minho/Jisung - Freeform, The other boys appear, but don't really do much, cause they're dating, chan/jisung is platonic, jisung centric, once again Chan is practically Jisung's dad, request, since that's all I ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 15:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Jisung knew he shouldn’t be complaining. Chan had woken up extra early to make breakfast for him, had prepared soup, meat and Jisung’s favourite meal, and had given him a stuffed toy Jisung had seen in a store a few days earlier and fallen in love with. Still, as the older walked out of the dorm to work at the studio, Jisung felt a pout forming on his lips.ORIt's Jisung's birthday, and he just wanted to spend it with Chan





	Acidental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Potato_Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Lord/gifts).



> Request by Potato_Lord: Can I please request a fic where Jisung accidentally calls Chan dad? Like it’s Chan’s birthday or father’s day? Or it’s Jisung’s birthday and he just wants quality father/son time? Maybe a couple chapters, and Felix gets added to the mix, also calling Chan dad too?
> 
> I wanna say I'm really sorry, cause it isn't exactly what you asked for and because it took so so long, but that's all I could do :((( I hope you like it, tho, and thanks for requesting

Jisung knew he shouldn’t be complaining. Chan had woken up extra early to make breakfast for him, had prepared soup, meat and Jisung’s favourite meal, and had given him a stuffed toy Jisung had seen in a store a few days earlier and fallen in love with. The boy had been attentive and had wished him happy birthday and even tickled Jisung for a few minutes – he was the only one who knew how much Jisung loved being tickled –, before the others joined them to eat breakfast. He had even given Jisung a free day for his birthday. There was nothing to complain about.

Still, as the older walked out of the dorm to work at the studio, Jisung felt a pout forming on his lips. He knew it was stupid. Chan had to work, the world didn’t stop just because it was Jisung’s birthday. He had his boyfriend, who had been allowed to take the day off too, and that should be enough. The others didn’t have any special links to him, such as sibling, boyfriend or anything like that. Still, Jisung wished Chan could stay. He wanted to spend the day with Chan.

 

It was easy to distract himself at first. Minho was his boyfriend, after all, and Jisung did love spending time with him. And the fact that they hardly ever got to be alone together like this made things even more special. So for most of the day, Jisung happily watched TV with his boyfriend – they kissed and talked more than looked at the TV, but same difference – and cuddled with him, and he was happy, genuinely happy.

But all that’s good must come to an end. Things went sour when the others went back home.

As Minho had spent the whole day with Jisung, he was shoed away as soon as everyone was done showering.

“MOVIE NIGHT!”

Had screamed Felix, shoving a laughing Minho away and cuddling with Jisung.

The others had laughed and joined them. Changbin had moved Felix so that the boy was on his lap, and then had hugged Jisung, pinching his cheeks affectionately. Hyunjin, Seungmin and Jeongin had piled on the floor, at Jisung’s feet, and Woojin had sat on Jisung’s other side, while Minho rolled his eyes and settled on the loveseat next to the couch. Then they had started the movie and Jisung had immediately frowned.

“Where is Channie hyung?”

He asked. His voice sounded a bit shaky, but he didn’t focus on that.

The others looked around, confused.

“Oh… he said something about finishing a song.”

Said Woojin, frowning. Jisung’s own frown deepened.

“Oh… but… but it’s movie night.”

‘But it’s my birthday’, he wanted to say, but he didn’t want to sound clingy or selfish. Changbin squeezed his shoulder.

“Maybe he’ll come later. C’mon, you love this movie, Sungie. We’re missing the start.”

Jisung looked at the screen. It was strangely blurry.

 

They were fifteen minutes into the movie when Chan entered the room. Jisung immediately perked up, following the older with his eyes. Only to deflate again when Chan simply passed them to walk into the kitchen, walking back out with a glass of water and heading back to his room. He didn’t even glance at them.

Jisung turned back to the screen. Less than a minute later he felt something sliding down his face. The tears started slowly, but soon they were rolling down his face way too quickly, falling on his hands, which were resting on his lap. He could taste their saltiness, and he tried his best to stop them. He only noticed he was shaking when a hand touched his shoulder.

“Sungie?”

He looked down, closing his eyes tightly. He knew the others would ask for an explanation if they saw him crying and he didn’t have one.

“T-the movie…”

He tried to say, to get the others to stop looking at him. It wasn’t the best choice. His broken voice gave him away, and immediately the movie was paused and there were seven pairs of eyes on him.

“Sungie, hey, what happened?”

Asked Woojin, rubbing his shoulder. Jisung shook his head, tears still falling down his face and little sobs leaving his lips.

Woojin moved and Jisung knew Minho had been the one to make his way to him.

“Jisungie, hey. Why are you crying, love?”

Jisung shook his head again, but spoke up.

“W-want da… Chan hyung. Want hyung.”

He said. The others were silent for a second, then Woojin got up and disappeared into the corridor.

Jisung was still sobbing. Minho sat next to him.

“Jisungie, calm down, baby. Channie hyung will be here in a second.”

Jisung couldn’t. He didn’t know where that feeling was coming from, but he couldn’t stop crying. He was feeling hurt, even though he didn’t quite know why. He was feeling sad and lonely, even though he was surrounded by his friends and boyfriend.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m r-ruining t-this.”

He managed to choke out. He felt a hand on his thigh. Hyunjin’s hand.

“You’re not ruining anything, Sungie. Don’t worry about it.”

Said the slightly older boy. Before anyone else could say anything, another voice spoke up.

“Jisungie?”

Jisung immediately turned around, spotting Chan near the sofa. The boy was looking at him, a worried expression on his face. Jisung didn’t even think before making grabby hands at the older.

Chan was quick to pick him up, hugging Jisung tightly against him.

“Love, what happened?” He asked, so soft and sweet. Jisung felt stupid for crying. He hugged Chan tighter and buried his face on the older’s shoulder, his thumb finding its way into his mouth. Chan rubbed his back. “You guys stay here, I’ll… I’ll take care of him.”

He heard Chan say, and then he was being carried away.

 

Chan sat down on his bed with Jisung still clinging to him. The younger ended up on his lap, holding on to Chan for dear life. Chan said nothing. Instead, he picked up Jisung’s pacifier and put it in the boy’s mouth, exchanging the boy’s thumb for that, before rocking him lightly, still rubbing his back. Slowly, Jisung calmed down.

In the back of his mind, he knew he should be embarrassed about this. He was eighteen years old; this was not proper behaviour for someone his age. But at the moment he didn’t care. All that mattered was that Chan was right there, holding him, and Jisung felt safe. He pulled away a bit, to let the older know he was no longer crying.

“Are you feeling better?”

Asked Chan. Jisung nodded, feeling sleepy and drained.

“Yes, dad.”

He mumbled around his pacifier, eyes practically closing.

He only noticed what he had said when he noticed how tense Chan had gone under him. Immediately, his eyes widened and he scrambled back, trying to get up.

“What…?”

Began, Chan, but Jisung was already on the floor, crouching down with his face in his hands.

“Sorry! Sorry, hyung, y-you weren’t supposed to, I don…”

Chan shook his head, Jisung’s words finally settling in. As soon as they did he crouched next to the younger.

“Sungie, it’s ok. C’mon, you were doing so well. Look at me.” Jisung shook his head. Chan pried a hand from his face. “C’mon, baby. Look at hyung.”

He tried again, his tone more demanding. It did the trick, and Jisung looked up, seeming scared and embarrassed.

“I-I’m sorry.”

He mumbled weakly. Chan took the opportunity to pick the boy up again and sit him back on his lap.

“Don’t apologize. It’s ok.”

Jisung shook his head.

“It isn’t, hyung.”

Chan pouted.

“Why not? I liked it.”

He said, deciding to try a different approach than the usual. He could see Jisung was extremely fragile and vulnerable at the moment. He needed to be careful.

“You what?”

Asked the younger, incredulous. Chan smiled softly.

“I liked it.”

He repeated. Jisung was still sucking on his pacifier nervously.

“F-for real?” He asked. “But I… you’re not my…”

Chan caressed his hair softly.

“Family isn’t about blood, you know, Sungie? Family is about caring for each other and loving unconditionally. I love you and I care for you, and nothing will ever change that. So if you see me as a father figure you can call me like that. I don’t see what the problem is.”

Jisung’s cheeks were red, but Chan could see he was considering the idea.

“But… but isn’t it weird?”

He asked with a bit of difficulty caused by the pacifier. Chan shrugged.

“I don’t think so. At least I don’t mind.”

Jisung looked down.

“What about the others?”

Jisung asked. Chan smiled again.

“They won’t care. Trust me.” Jisung didn’t seem convinced. Chan hummed. “I’ll tell you a secret. Did you know that Lix calls me dad sometimes? When he’s really homesick.”

Jisung’s eyes widened. He looked at Chan, surprised. Chan nodded.

“For real?”

The younger asked. Chan nodded again.

“For real.”

Jisung stayed silent for a second, then he sighed.

“I-I won’t do it often. Promise. I don’t always feel like this.”

Chan caressed his hair.

“You can call me like that whenever you want, Sungie. Ok?” Jisung blushed but nodded. “Now want to tell me why you were crying?”

He asked. Jisung looked down, embarrassed.

“I… you left.”

He said. He could practically feel Chan’s confusion.

“What do you mean?”

The older asked. Jisung shrugged, blushing.

“Wanted to spend my birthday with h-hyung.”

He ended up mumbling. Chan said nothing, then pulled Jisung’s face up, making Jisung look at him.

“You wanted hyung to stay with you for your birthday?” He asked. Jisung nodded, pouting. “Aigo, why didn’t you say anything, love?”

Jisung’s pout deepened.

“Didn’t want to be a bother.”

He managed to say. Chan frowned.

“Sungie, you’re never a bother, love. Never. Ok?”

Jisung hesitated, but nodded.

“Ok.”

He said. Chan nodded.

“Good. Now what do you say we finish watching that movie with the others?”

He asked, and Jisung smiled thankfully.

 

Chan made sure Jisung sat on his lap to finish the movie, telling the others everything was under control now, and they pressed play. Somewhere along the way, Jisung snuggled against Chan, closing his eyes.

“Night, dad.”

Mumbled the boy, already half asleep. Chan smiled.

“Night, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think?


End file.
